


Rainy Days

by Shela_The_Cat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shela_The_Cat/pseuds/Shela_The_Cat
Summary: A rainy day can lead to anything, can it not?





	

     The pitter patter of the rain sounded through the abandoned cathedral. Two figures sat on a high part of the floor in order to stay dry. The gloomy atmosphere of Yorknew City kept people in their home to stay warm and relax. An icy breeze blew through the cathedral, unnoticed by the two people inside. A chuckle came from the taller figure as he stretched out on his back. The smaller person just quietly sat with a book in his lap, ignoring the other's silly antics. The larger figure huffed and sat up. 

     "Feitan. Fei, why won't you talk to me? I'm bored," The taller man whined. He grabbed the other's coat tail and tugged gently, whimpering slightly. Feitan yawned behind the collar piece covering his mouth and flipped a page in his book. The other scowled and frowned at Feitan's back. He scooted closer to the reading man and laid his head on his back, adding in another pitful whine. Suddenly, the book slammed close and was set down. Feitan turned his head towards him and glared. 

     "Why must you annoy me so, Chrollo? Go outside! Bother anyone else but me!" Feitan growled angrily. He turned away from Chrollo and huffed in an aggravated way. Chrollo pouted playfully and wrapped his arms around Feitan's small waist, only to have them smacked away. 

     "Aw Fei, don't be like that. I can't go outside, It's raining, and everyone else is searching for things to steal. It's just me and you," He stated. 

     "Well, go get soaked to the bone! Leave me to my reading, you imbecile," Feitan yelled. Chrollo attpemted to hold the angry man close but was shoved face first to the ground. A small amount of weight was felt on his built chest. Feitan was sitting on his chest to keep Chrollo down. He chuckled and put a hand on the other's small waist. "Why must you aggravate the hell out of me, Chrollo? I just want the peace and quiet I deserve!" Feitan hissed. "I'll make you be quiet myself!" 

     "Really now?" Chrollo smirked. Feitan was pushed onto his back and was unable to move from the strength of Chrollo's hand. He squirmed and tried to get away. Chrollo held both of Feitan's hands above his head and looked down at him. He leaned closer and pulled the collar piece down, exposing the other's soft, pink lips. The taller man kissed the one below him hungrily and ran his free hand along Feitan's hip and thigh. Feitan shivered and moaned against Chrollo's lips. The taller man pulled away and attached his mouth to Feitan's exposed neck. His breath hitched in his throat at the warm appendage running along his neck, arching his back and wanting to be touched more. He tossed his head to the side, allowing his friend more access to his neck. Feitan felt the marks forming on his clavicle and nape of his neck and moaned shakily. "Sensitive are we?" Chrollo chuckled, feeling a bulge rub against his stomach. Feitan glared, cheeks flushed slightly. 

     "Sh-Shut up," He whimpered, trying to sound surly. Chrollo sat him up and slid him onto his lap, fixing his leg in between the other's. Feitan gritted his teeth at the tightness of his pants and looked at Chrollo. 

     "Now, what do you want, Fei? You want me to help you with your problem? Slowly stroking you and pulling away before you can release? Or maybe you'd rather ride my leg, hmm?" Chrollo teased. He leaned close to Feitan's ear. "What do you desire Feitan?" He whispered. The smaller man was trembling and panting heavily. He was on the verge of collapsing from Chrollo's tantalizing voice. The taller man's hand ran along his thigh while the other wandered over the twitching bulge. Feitan's actions were permission enough for him to do whatever he desired. His hand slid towards his hips and gripped them softly. He slowly started to rub his leg against Feitan's crotch, basking in the soft noises coming from him. Chrollo started to speed up, making sure to keep the friction between them. Feitan moaned and wrapped his arms around Chrollo's neck, pressing their foreheads together. 

     "O-Oh fuck! Chrollo. F-Faster," Feitan huffed out. Chrollo smirked and happily sped up. Feitan whined and started to grind his hips downward. Chrollo placed small, encouraging kisses on Feitan's cheek and lips. The feeling was driving Feitan insane. Warmth started to pool inside of his pelvis, making him start to tremble vigorously. Suddenly, he was pulled off of Chrollo's leg and rested on his back. He groaned at the loss of friction, desperately wanting it back. The warmth faded away but was still lingering near. Chrollo grabbed Feitan's jacket and unzipped it, tossing it to the side. He peeled off the black tank top and looked down at his friend. Laid out just for him and no one else. His black boxers poked out over the rim of his now tight pants. Feitan's now fully exposed face was flushed red with lust and embarrassment. He turned his head away from Chrollo and panted softly. The taller man chuckled and continued to undress the smaller man below him. Finally, Feitan was completely naked before him. He was a small but very built man. His waist dipped in slightly before his hips curved out slightly. He had an hourglass figure with a few less curves. Feitan looked away shyly. "St-Stop staring, you dunce," He murmured. Chrollo chuckled and took off his top, leaving him in his pants. He leaned over Feitan and kissed him softer than the first time. Their lips molded together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. The warth started to ease back into Feitan's crotch. He moaned softly. "Ch-Chrollo, h-hurry," He huffed heavily. The taller man nodded and unzipped his pants. Chrollo leaned forward, his dick touching Feitan's entrance. Slowly, Chrollo pushed in. The smaller man moan out and gripped Chrollo's arms tightly. Feitan jerked himself downward onto the taller man's cock, arching his back in pleasure. Chrollo chuckled and placed his hand on the slender hips. He slowly started to thrust, making Feitan whine and wrap a leg around Chrollo's waist. After a few experimental thrusts, Chrollo sped up and grunted at the friction. Feitan trembled and pulled Chrollo down for a sloppy kiss. The smaller moaned into the other man's mouth and pulled away, leaving a string of saliva behind. Warmth pooled in Feitan and Chrollo's stomach, making their moves more spastic. Feitan moved his hips down to Chrollo's foward thrust, pushing more inside of him. Feitan was close to release. Chrollo's hand snaked downed and gripped Feitan's twitching cock and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Feitan yelped loudly and laid his head back kn pleasure, making Chrollo smirk. He adjust his position and started slamming into the spot he'd found. Feitan was racked with tremors of pleasure, and one finally thrust and stroke sent him over the edge. "Ch-Chrollo!" He chocked out before coming on Chrollo's hand. Feitan clamped  down on Chrollo, making him moan and release inside of the smaller man. He slowed to a halt and looked down at Feitan who was utterly exhausted. Chrollo pulled out and collapsed beside him. After a few moments of resting and shy kisses, they sat up and cleaned off. They threw on their clothes and sat back down. Feitan sat in Chrollo's lap and curled up against his chest. 

     "Now, wasn't that more fun than reading, Fei?" Chrollo hummed happily as he ran a hand through Feitan's black, messy locks. 

     "Hmm, I suppose so, love," Feitan mumbled out. Chrollo held the smaller man close as they both fell asleep to the sound of dying rain.


End file.
